1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical devices and methods to replace a damaged, diseased, or otherwise painful spinal facet joint.
2. Description of Related Art
Traumatic, inflammatory, metabolic, synovial, neoplastic, and degenerative disorders of the spine can produce debilitating pain that can have severe socioeconomic and psychological effects. One of the most common surgical interventions today is arthrodesis, or spine fusion, of one or more motion segments, with approximately 300,000 procedures performed annually in the United States. Clinical success varies considerably, depending upon technique and indications, and consideration must be given to the concomitant risks and complications. For example, it has been shown that spine fusion decreases function by limiting the range of motion for patients in flexion, extension, rotation, and lateral bending. Furthermore, it is believed that spine fusion creates increased stresses and, therefore, accelerated degeneration of adjacent non-fused motion segments. Additionally, pseudoarthrosis, as a result of an incomplete or ineffective fusion, may reduce or even eliminate pain relief for the patient. Finally, the fusion device, whether artificial or biological, may migrate out of the fusion site.
Recently, several attempts have been made to recreate the natural biomechanics of the spine by use of an artificial disc. Artificial discs provide for articulation between vertebral bodies to recreate the full range of motion allowed by the elastic properties of the natural intervertebral disc which directly connects two opposed vertebral bodies.
However, the artificial discs proposed to date do not fully address the mechanics of motion of the spinal column. In addition to the intervertebral disc, posterior elements called the facet joints help to support axial, torsional and shear loads that act on the spinal column. Furthermore, the facet joints are diarthroidal joints that provide both sliding articulation and load transmission features. The effects of their absence as a result of facetectomy is believed to produce significant decreases in the stiffness of the spinal column in all planes of motion: flexion and extension, lateral bending, and rotation. Furthermore, contraindications for artificial discs include arthritic facet joints, absent facet joints, severe facet joint tropism or otherwise deformed facet joints.
U.S. Pat. No. Re. 36,758 to Fitz discloses an artificial facet joint where the inferior facet, the mating superior facet, or both, are covered with a cap. The cap requires no preparation of the bone or articular surfaces; it covers and, therefore, preserves the bony and articular structure.
The capping of the facet has several potential disadvantages. If the facet joint is osteoarthritic, a cap will not remove the source of the pain. Additionally, at least in the case of surface replacements for osteoarthritis femoral heads, the capping of articular bone ends has proven to lead to clinical failure by means of mechanical loosening. The clinical failure is hypothesized to be a sequela of disrupting the periosteum and ligamentum teres femoris, both serving a nutrition delivery role to the femoral head, thereby leading to avascular necrosis of the bony support structure for the surface replacement. Another potential disadvantage is that in order to accommodate the wide variability in anatomical morphology of the facets, not only between individuals but also between levels within the spinal column, a very wide variety of sizes and shapes would be required.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,132,464 to Martin discloses a spinal facet joint prosthesis that is supported on the lamina, or the posterior arch of the vertebra. Extending from this support structure are inferior and/or superior blades that replace the cartilage at the facet joint. Like the Fitz design, the Martin prosthesis generally preserves existing bony structures and therefore does not address pathologies which affect the bone of the facets in addition to affecting the associated cartilage. Furthermore, the Martin invention requires a mating condition between the prosthesis and the lamina, or the posterior arch, that is a thin base of curved bone that carries all four facets and the spinous process. Since the posterior arch is a very complex and highly variable anatomic surface, it would be very difficult to design a prosthesis that provides reproducible positioning to correctly locate the cartilage-replacing blades for the facet joints.
Another approach to surgical intervention for spinal facets is provided in WO9848717A1 to Villaret. While Villaret teaches the replacement of spine facets, the replacement is interlocked in a manner to immobilize the joint.
Facet joint replacement in conjunction with artificial disc replacements represent a unique solution to recreating a fully functional motion segment that is compromised due to disease or trauma. Together, facet joint and disc replacement can eliminate all sources of pain, return full function and range of motion, and completely restore the natural biomechanics of the spinal column. Additionally, degenerative or traumatized facet joints may be replaced in the absence of disc replacement when the natural intervertebral disc is unaffected by the disease or trauma.
It would therefore be an improvement in the art to provide a vertebral facet replacement device and method that replaces a bony portion of the facets so as to remove the source of arthritic, traumatic, or other disease mediated pain.
It is an object of the invention to provide an artificial vertebral facet that replaces the cartilage and a portion of the bone of a facet.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a method for preparing a facet for the installation of an artificial vertebral facet.
It is another object to provide a method for replacing a spinal facet.
It is yet another object of the invention to provide a total vertebral facet joint replacement.
In the preferred embodiment, an inferior facet of a superior vertebra is resected at the base of the facet where it connects to the posterior arch. The fin of a prosthetic inferior facet is pressed into the interior bone space of the posterior arch. Alternatively, a tool, such as a broach or punch, may be used to first prepare a space for the fin within the posterior arch.
Alternatively, or in addition, a superior facet of an inferior vertebra that articulates with the inferior facet is resected at the base of the facet where it connects to the pedicle. The post of a prosthetic superior facet is pressed into the interior bone space of the pedicle. Alternatively, a tool, such as a broach or punch, may be used to first prepare a space for the post within the pedicle.
The post and the fin may be porous coated to promote bone ingrowth in order to achieve long term fixation. Acute fixation is provided by a press fit between the post or fin and the internal surface of the bone. The porous coating may carry osteoconductive agents, such as hydroxylapatite, calcium sulfate, or demineralized bone matrix. Alternatively, the porous coating may carry osteoinductive agents, such as bone morphogenic proteins, including rhBMP-2 and rhBMP-7.
Another embodiment of the present invention provides a flange extending from the prosthetic facet. The flange is oriented relative to the body of the prosthesis such that when the flange is placed against the pedicle and in a manner such that the planar surface of the flange is perpendicular to the axis of the pedicle interior bone canal, the articulating surface of the prosthesis will be properly positioned to match the articulating surface of the natural facet. The flange includes a hole for the passage of a fastener to securely attach the prosthesis to the pedicle. The fastener can be a screw, spike, tack, staple, or the like.
Because the present invention allows for the individual replacements of facets, only compromised facets need be replaced. For example, if only one facet is affected by disease or trauma, it can be resected and replaced with a facet prosthesis that articulates with an opposing natural facet.
The present invention has numerous advantages over the prior art. One advantage is that the quality of attachment of the prosthesis is improved. The present invention provides a precise and tight press fit into bones, as opposed to relying on prosthetic surfaces mating with highly complex and variable external surfaces of the vertebra, such as the posterior arch or facet. Another advantage is that the optional porous coating is placed into interior bone spaces where porous coatings have proven to achieve bone ingrowth for excellent long term fixation strength. This ability to achieve bone ingrowth is uncertain for the prior art devices that engage the external bone surfaces of the vertebra. Yet another advantage lies in the removal of the facet bone structure; where the facet bone is involved in the disease pathology or the trauma that compromised the articular or cartilaginous surface of the facet, resection provides a means for ensuring that all pain associated with the disease or trauma is removed and the true joint line is restored. With prior art devices, the bony structure of the facets was generally left intact.
The above, and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention, will become apparent from the following description which is to be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.